


Death Kid and Kelp Boy (and the Winchesters)

by izzy_bel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Post-The Titan's Curse, if you want to use this scene feel free to but with credit please i'd read the hell out of it, me-shocked pikachu face, me-wow wish i could read this, my brain-just write it, this is the kind of fic i've always wanted to read but i'm too busy with other projects so :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_bel/pseuds/izzy_bel
Summary: unfinished drafts of a story i meant to write.After fleeing Camp Half-Blood and trying to get Bianca back, Nico di Angelo runs into trouble. Percy Jackson saves him. (Not really).





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t know how to react--he’s pinned to the ground, the man is holding a shiny knife above his chest, and it’s not like he’d ever undergone a proper training segment and it’s definitely not like demigod weapons have any effect on humans. He shut his eyes tight. He’s panicking, his heart is beating out of his chest, and he’s ten. He knew from other half-bloods that people of his kind didn’t last long, but he imagined he would live longer than a few months after running away. That was just the kind of fate of a demigod everyone talked about, wasn’t it?

An enraged shout snapped his eyes, and he saw the man flying backwards into the wall of the alleyway he’d been cornered in.

The man gave a yell, “What kind of kid cult is this?” and groaned as Nico saw a converse-clad foot landed a blow to his chest.

A hand grabbed Nico’s arm, and he shifted his eyes upwards to the owner of the shakey grip, only to feel his mouth run dry.

Him. No, no, no.

Nico yanked his arm back, sitting up and pushing himself back instinctively. “I don’t want your help!”

“Nico, please,” Percy tried, his voice sincere and urgent. “I can fix this, please.”

“You wouldn’t have to fix anything if you’d just--just--” Nico clenched his hands into fists.

The ground rumbled in omnious nature, shaking. The man who had been starting to stand back up fell back to the ground, and Percy stumbled back before grabbing onto the dumpster beside him. He stabbed his sword into the ground, holding onto it with white knuckles for more stabilization.

“What the hell?” the man said between catching his breath.

Percy clenched his eyes closed as if to gather his thoughts before speaking again. “I know, believe me, I was there. But you can’t keep running and...I made a promise to Bianca.”

“Before she died?” Nico asked, his stomach swirling.

The older boy winced and hesitated. “Yeah, before she died.”

“Like the promise you broke?” his moment of rationality was over, and his rage took over. Maliciousness even, swiping the sad seal-puppy look off of Percy’s face and replacing it with surprise and guilt.

“Nico I can help this time,” Percy assured.

HIs sea-green eyes were soft and stormy at the same time, and Nico could only wonder what kind of thoughts were held behind them. Why would he want to help after all the damage? Why would he want to be around Nico, anyway? Wasn’t he weirded out like the rest of the world?

“I don’t want your help!” Nico shouted, and the ground jumped with a shock for one last time before it stilled.

An ugly split decorated the ground between Percy’s legs, dragging all the way over to the foot of the man sitting against the wall. They both looked down at the same time: Percy in concern, the man in animosity.

A gunshot happened too quickly for any of them to process, even the man up against the wall. Nico’s ears rung as the dead end wall to his right was hit, small debris going everywhere and the sound deafening. It had barely missed his nose--realization stuck. It was mean to hit more than just the wall, more than just his nose for that matter!

“Nico!” Percy shouted in panic as he practically picked the boy off the ground with a one arm pull--Awesome, Nico thought, but quickly swept it away as he felt his cheeks start to heat up--and shoved him out of the way, behind Percy.

The son of Hades stumbled, already dizzy from his unintentional exertion earlier (he really should ask Minos about controlling that).

“Stay away,” Percy said. The two words even put fear into Nico, and he saw the two men blink in uncertainty.

“Then give me my brother,” the taller man with the gun shot back. His tone wasn’t very demanding, but the iciness had a kick to it.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, looking to his right at the mortal that was starting to stand finally, holding his head. He looked back to the tall man. “We weren’t keeping--”

“Then why the hole in the ground?” the concussed one asked with a snarly voice.

Nico half wanted to scoff and half wanted to open the whole bigger, dropping everyone in this situation into a one-way trip to the Underworld. Percy stepped in too quickly.

“You just tried to kill him!” Percy guffawed. “Should he have asked nicely for you to not slice into his chest? For no reason? He’s ten!”

The young demigod clenched his jaw, “Don’t do that,” he warned.  
PErcy glanced behind him bewilderedly. Don’t do what? His eyes asked.

“We saw him killing people--that thing is not a fucking ten year old,” Concussion Man said.

Nico tried not to feel too hurt, tried to ignore the pang in his stomach and his chest and his head as Percy turned around in question, something close to caution in his eyes. He looked NIco up in down like he was trying to assess whether Nico was capable, and in the end it came down to one answer: of course he was. If he could open up a hole in the ground, he could stab someone to their death. The distrust in Percy was so obvious.

He let his mouth hang open for a second. Words didn’t come, once again on this god foresaken night.

“Nico, I know you want her back but--”

“Monsters,” Nico finally said, his jaw hurting with every word, “They were monsters, Percy. That didn’t even...cross your mind?”

Son of Poseidon, as mighty as he may be, was stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

“I just knocked ‘em, Sammy,” a gruff voice argued. 

Percy blinked, a sudden rush of nausea hitting him like a school bus. As he tried to rub his eyes, he came to the conclusion that his hands were tied in cold, metal chains tight enough to make him grimace. He opened his eyes completely against the light and attempted to stretch his legs: to no avail, they were tied together too. He squinted over at the two men that had been in the alleyway early. 

The taller one, probably Sammy, spoke, “They’re...kids,” he said softly. 

“We’ve seen the kinds of stuff just kids can do,” the other man pointed out. He downed the rest of his beer before spotting the wild eyes of Percy staring in confusion. 

As if on queue, as the the man started to walk over with a curious glare, Percy jerked into full awareness, heart pounding. Nico. 

“Neeks?” he asked quietly. No answer. “Nico?”

He pushed himself back, almost sighing in relief as he felt the slumped kid leaned against him. 

The man pulled up a chair from the large dining table he and his partner had been watching from. He sat on it backwards, still holding his beer in one hand, but this time a gun in the other. Percy did a double take: a gun? Just what kind of mortals had his little cousin pissed off?

“What did you do to us?” Percy asked. 

There were so many options for escape in this place. The 12-pack of beers could explode at any moment, or even the one in the man’s hand. The water pipes he could feel coursing below him could burst. He figured negotiation couldn’t be the worst thing ever, either.

Percy wriggled, “Come on dude, this is getting awkward,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Maybe tell me what you are and I’ll think about giving you some answers, kid,” the man snarked back, a raised eyebrow. 

“Man, a little kid really made you guys tick, huh?” Percy shot back, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “What did he even do?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the man rolled his eyes, “Open up a hole to swallow me?”

Percy turned his neck to see the tufts of Nico’s hair and then back to the man,”To be fair, it would’ve swallowed me up, too. But I mean, he didn’t. THat matters, right?”

“And the killings?”

Oh. Percy’s stomach churned. He knew Nico wouldn’t ever do that--or would he? There was a lt of mystery surrounding the young son of Hades, but he was ten. Demigods fought the good fight, he wouldn’t just go around switching souls for Bianca, right? Gods, he felt guilt just thinking the kid could do something like that. 

He stared blankly. “Nico would never do that--he’d never--”

“You mentioned someone died,” the tall man from the table mentioned, voice softer. “Sometimes people try methods to kill others to gain the person they lost...back.”

“No, stop,” Percy shook his head, “Nico’s a good kid.”

“You said you came to stop him,” the short man pointed out, “from what?”

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, “Not from killing. I wanted to stop him from running away. You have to understand, come on. This whole thing is a misunderstanding.”

“And what did you mean by monsters?” he asked. 

“This is gonna sound crazy but--” Percy started, but was promptly cut off. 

The tall man gazed at Percy and behind him to Nico and familiarity. “Dean, they’re like us.”

“That emo kid is not like us,” presumably Dean scoffed. 

“You guys are demigods, too?” Percy asked, eyebrows rising. 

Demigods never lived past high school, or so Percy had been told. Yet these two angry, tall men stood above him, claiming sameness. They knew about monsters. THey had been able to see Percy’s sword, and Nico’s earth splitting antics. THey had to be demigods, maybe legacies. 

He regretted his question as soon as he saw the looks on their faces. THey had morphed from even the slightest ounce of understanding to full on squinted glares of confusion and aggression--again. 

Behind Percy, Nico stirred. “What the Hades?” he whispered, wriggling around. 

“We never said anything about demigods,” Sam said carefully, watching them. “Just who are you guys?”

“We’ve run into demis and gods, your type aren’t too honest about their ages,” Dean added.   
“Demigods aren’t immortal?” Nico said, but it came out more like a question in his disorientation. 

“Maybe we should start with introductions? Chains off and all,” Percy tried, bright smile gracing his face. “We won’t try anything, I promise. I just wanna get this over with.”

“Try anything and this bullet will be right between your eyes,” Dean threatened, gesturing to his accomplice to unchain them. 

Dean kept the gun trained on the, while the taller man unlocked the binds, watching PErcy and Nico closely. Percy had snapped at the man to undo Nico first--if something happened, he wanted Nico to get out. Percy would handle himself without the expense of another di Angelo. Fortunately, nothing happened, and the two climbed to their feet. 

The dizziness faded, but poor Nico swayed on his feet as he processed his surroundings and tried to recover from his exhaustion. Percy grabbed Nico’s shoulder, and stretched his other arm behind his back. 

“Thanks,” Percy said, “even though I shouldn’t be thanking you in the first place. But, ah, it’s the thought.”

The men looked at them expectantly, and Percy coughed awkwardly. “Right. Uh, I’m Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you,” he stuck his hand out before quickly retracting it at the grimaces. “This is my little cousin Nico. We’re demigods.”

Every alarm in his brain told him to not say anything further, but he did anyway. 

“How old are you two?” Sam asked. 

“I’m fifteen,” he smirked, ruffling Nico’s hair, “he’s ten.”

“You’re fourteen,” Nico grumbled, discomfort and alertness settling on his face.

“I’m almost fifteen,” Percy amended. He turned his attention back to the men, “Uh, when a mortal and a god fall in love--”

When nobody laughed at his joke, not even Nico, Percy cleared his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all of what i wrote, sorry! i'm focusing on other writing projects write now and haven't gotten time for fics. I know you've probably seen me say this a billion times in the summary/tags, but i won't be continuing this. i was never going to continue it when i posted, just wanted to put the idea out there. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the typos :(


End file.
